Accidental Cell Phone Swap
by rainbowninja180
Summary: Annabeth bumps into someone and accidentally swaps phones with him. She finds out the person is named Percy and wants her phone back as soon as possible. The problem is Percy left for a swim meet and has to wait 5 days before they can switch back. Through text messages and phone calls, She finds herself more and more attracted to Percy without even knowing. In AU and slightly OOC.
1. iSwap Annabeth POV

**Accidental Cell Phone Swap Chapter 1:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

"OMIGOSH!" Thalia screamed in my ear. "I THINK I SEE THE TIP OF HIS HAIR!"

"Geez calm down Thalia. It's just a Green Day." I say as I calm her down. She looks at me like I'm an alien. A few people around glance at her like she's crazy and then she turns to the people looking at her and says

"Look away there's nothing to look at." and then she turns towards me and says. "Are you _freaking_ retarted?! I've been waiting sooo long for this."

I ignore the retarted comment and glance at the line for an album signing for Green Day and see there is a long line for the signing. Thalia found out that Green Day was visiting our town and she screamed and spazed out for a long time. My poor ears. I don't even know how she convinced me to go with her when I could be designing my new building. My mouth got really dry and I looked around for water. Success! I found a water fountain nearby.

"Hey Thalia, go get in line first. I need to go get water." I told Thalia. she nodded and rushed over to the line shoving people out of her way. So typical of her.

I jogged over to the water fountain and put my phone in my sweater. It's one of those sweaters with tiny tiny pockets. The phone stuck out half way and I tried stuffing it more in. It just bounced back up. I just left it and bent over to drink water. I pressed the circle with one hand and used to other to hold my hair from getting wet. I took a few gulps and then headed back to Thalia. I was almost there and then some boy with black hair and sea green eyes crashed into me. I fell and landed on my butt.

"Ouch!" I muttered under my breath as I reached to go get my phone. I grabbed it and checked to see if there was any cracks or scratches. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and the boy said

"I'm so sorry. My friend pushed me." He explained as he offered his hand to pull me up.

I took it gratefully and brushed dust off my butt. I guess he dropped his too and bent to pick it up. He waved and then he turned and headed to another direction toward his friend who was also holding a Green Day album like every other person in here besides me and the boy I just bumped into. I felt something off but ignored it. It probably was nothing. I went over to Thalia and said

"We are almost there!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yay." I said dully. "Just another few hours to go."

Thalia just glared at me and then continued to jump trying to see Green Day. I sighed and crossed my arms.

**A/N: I'm rewriting this chapter because I figured there should be some Thalico too. It's still a Percabeth story but I'm adding some Thalico for fun. I think I will rewrite it all so I can add Thalico. Since school started I will probably be updating at least 2 days a week. Sorry :( Thanks guys for all the reviews it made my day. Reviewing makes me update faster..somehow :)**


	2. iSwap Percy POV

**Accidental Cell Phone Swap Chapter 2:**

**Percy's POV:  
**Nico normally doesn't act like this. Ever. But now he's fangirling, I mean fan_boying_. Over Green Day. WTF.

"Holy shit! The line is friggin long!" I yelled at him. "We'll have to wait all day. I could be at home doing stuff."

He gave me a death glare and said "Doing stuff like what?"

"Umm… watching T.V.?"

He pretended to cough and say loser. We were at the Green Day album signing because Nico found out that they were coming to our town. He blackmailed me into coming with him. It was either coming with him or having my embarrassing baby pictures all over the internet.

I just shoved him and he shoved me back a little too hard. I crashed into somebody and fell. I saw the person I bumped into was a girl. She had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. I got up and brushed my butt. I offered her my hand and she grabbed it. I found my phone on the ground and probably dropped it when I bumped into her. I bent to go get it and waved to her. Then I turned back and walked over to Nico.

"Thanks sooo much for shoving me into the girl over there." I said glaring at him, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Anytime." He replied grinning.

"Screw you." I said as we walked to the line and waited. For a long time. Like forever.

**A/N: Well they swapped phones and now we wait till the chapter 4! :) Review! Remember the updating chart:**

1 review = 5 days till update

2 reviews = 4 days till update

3 reviews = 3 days till update

4 reviews = 2 days till update

5 reviews = 1 day till update

Xoxo

~rainbowninja180


	3. iGet a job

**Accidental Cell Phone Swap Chapter 3:**

**Annabeth's POV:**

The next morning I woke up and stretched. My sore legs were tired from standing in line for 4 hours. I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed and went over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I stripped down and turned on the shower. I waited for it to warm up and hopped in.

After I was done, I wrapped my towel around me and walked over to my walk-in closet. I picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans, grey v-neck and a white tank top and all the other stuff I need. I put on my grey vans and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning Annabeth" My mom says as I entered the kitchen. Luke, my dad, and Matthew were already sitting at the table.

"Morning." I reply as I sit down and grab a piece of toast.

My dad puts down the newspaper he was reading and then says "Luke, shouldn't you be heading off to football practice now?"

Then Luke checked his phone and cussed under his breath. "I gotta go. Bye." And then he stuffed a pancake into his mouth. How he didn't choke I have no idea.

"Wait!" I cried out before he got out of the room. "The cars mine today."

"Please Annabeth. I have football practice today."

"But it's my first day of work!" I argued.

My dad said "You can take the bus today Annabeth."

I sigh and blow out a piece of hair in my face. There was no point of arguing more since my dad is one of those people who make up their mind and is too stubborn to change it.

"Fine. But you owe me something."

"Thanks Annabeth."

On his 16th birthday, Luke got a car that we were supposed to share when I turned 16. I recently turned 16 and got my driver's license. Since he has football practice and needs it more than me, I have to let him use it since my dad says its 'fair' because he wants Luke to get a full scholarship to the University he wants to go to.

I finished breakfast, grabbed my bag and walked over to Thalia's house. It was only 3 minutes away. I rang the doorbell and 30 seconds later Thalia flinged the door open. Poor door.

"I need a ride to the mall." I explained.

"Sure. Gimme a minute to get ready." She replied.

I nodded and went inside the house. I closed the door and plopped down on her couch. She was really rich…well her dad was. Her dad, Zeus, owns a airline company and is really rich. Obviously.

Thalia ran down the stairs and said "Let's go."

She opened her garage and started playing eenie meenie miney mo with her cars. Her finger landed on a black mustang and she got the keys off the wall and unlocked the car. I hopped in and noticed there was still the new car smell. She started the car and put in a Green Day CD. She turns it up and my ears are pounding. She pulls out of the garage and sings along to the lyrics.

"I'm surprised how your ears aren't bleeding. My poor ears are bleeding to death." I yelled at her over the loud music.

"Shut up." Thalia says as she turns the volume down so it's bearable but still super loud.

Then we just drive without talking for a few minutes.

"Hey don't you think we should get jobs since its summer and we need money for Collage next year." She randomly says out of nowhere.

"Correction, I need money. You don't." I answer back.

"Oh. Right. But I offered to pay the tuition. Well my dad did actually. Kinda."

"And I said I wanted to earn money myself. My parents can pay the tuition since Luke will probably get a scholarship from football. But yea a job sounds cool since there's nothing to do this summer. Why not?"

Thalia and I went window shopping at the mall. Then something caught my eye. It was a help wanted sign. I tugged on Thalia's arm and pointed to the sign. We started to walk towards the store and I found out the name of the store was Tilly's (Awesome store in my opinion…not like it matters though). We walked in and a guy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes welcomed us.

"Hello welcome to Tilly's, how can I help you?" he said friendly.

"Oh my friend and I saw the help wanted sign and thought we would check if we could get the jobs. I said gesturing to the help wanted sign.

"Alright. My names Derek. Do both of you want jobs? Or just one of you."

"Both of us." Thalia says.

"I have currently 3 jobs available. 1 of them is the cashier job, you check out they're item. Simple. The other is the skateboard section where you help people find the boards they need and stuff. And the last job I have is the clothing one where you help people find their size, fold clothes and other things.

"I'll take the skateboard one." Thalia blurts out. Typical.

"Alrighty what about you?" he nods to Thalia and turns to me.

I was having a mini debate in my head. One voice said "_Take the cashier job. You're good at counting and you get to meet lots of new people."_The other said "_Don't listen to him. Take the clothing one, you have great fashion advice to give."_

I told the voices to go away. I decided to take the cashier job. Not just because I get to meet new people, it's because I like math and it shouldn't be that hard.

"I'll take the cashier one." I said. "Wait, do we have to fill out any paperwork?"

"I'm not too big on paperwork so no. Just need to make sure you guys aren't juvenile delinquents are you?"

"No." I reply. Thalia just grins but Derek doesn't notice. He just _assumes_that Thalia isn't a juvenile delinquent. Haha ya right.

**A/N: That was kinda long… lol remember to review. Lemme remind you. Again. **

1 review = 5 days till update

2 reviews = 4 days till update

3 reviews = 3 days till update

4 reviews = 2 days till update

5 reviews = 1 day till update :)


	4. Very important Authors Note

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating recently but I have a perfectly good excuse for it! I was actually rewriting the story as some of you may know and then I got some writers block. Then when I finally got an idea, I wrote a lot of it down and forgot to save it :( so I wrote it again and only finished about half of it since I have terrible memory. :P and the school starts and my teacher gives me tons of homework . I hope you guys understand and don't worry, I'm not abandoning you guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews, it really helps. So to sum up sorry again. I will be updating soon though!**

**~JT (rainbowninja180) :D**


End file.
